poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
No More Mr. Nice Guy
No More Mr. Nice Guy is a song from The Swan Princess. Lyrics Gosh, it's such a hoot to see them quaking When I'm king they'll treat me with respect I can't wait to watch their poor hearts breaking So much for politically correct Up 'til now I've pulled my punches I intend to eat their lunches No more Mr. Nice Guy, not for me If you think that I'm hard-hearted Well, let me by, I haven't even started No more Mr. Nice Guy, no siree Soon as my witchcraft has zinged them I'll gain control of the kingdom As for Odette, well that's tragic 'Cause I'm going back to that old black magic Good behaviour is so much duller Time to show my one true colour Baby, Mr. Nice Guy's history Vengeance is what I believe in I don't get mad, I get even Odette can't get to the ball 'cause I won't bring her So I'll zap up a date who's a real dead ringer Up to no good, I love plottin' 'Cause I'm so good when I'm rotten No more Mr. Nice Guy, wait and see (wait and see) I'll become that nasty, naughty, very spiteful Wicked, wayward, way delightful Bad guy I was born to be One more time Lying, loathsame, never tender Indiscreet repeat offender No more Mr. Nice Guy, that's not me Crash, Thomas and Ryan Meet the Swan Princess :Sparkle and Rothbart ::Gosh, it's such a hoot to see them quaking :Rothbart ::When I'm King, they'll treat me with respect :the Pig King ::We can't wait to watch their poor hearts braking :Sparkle ::So much for politically correct :Sparkle and Rothbart ::Up 'til now, we've pulled our punches :Kaos :: They intend to eat their lunches :Sparkle ::No more Mr. Nice Guy :Rothbart ::Not for me :Glimmer ::If you think that they're hard-hearted :Rothbart ::Well, Lamby Pie :Sparkle :: I haven't even started :Mal, Rothbart, Nightmare Moon and back-up singers ::No more Mr. Nice Guy, no sirree :Moon :: Soon as our witchcraft have zinged them :Business :: We'll gain control of the kingdom :Glimmer ::As for Odette, well that's tragic :Rothbart and Nightmare Moon :: Cause we're going back to that :and the minion Pigs :: Old black magic :Rothbart ::Good behavior is so much duller :the King Pig ::Time to show our one true color :Sofia, Grizzle, Kaos' Mom, Ryvine, Mal, Rothbart, Nightmare Moon and back-up singers ::Baby, Mr. Nice Guy's history :Jackson ::Yeah! :Sunset Shimmer, Ryvine and Rothbart ::Vengeance is what we believe in :Glimmer and Evil Cody :: They don't get mad, they get even :Sparkle :: Odette can't get to the ball cause we won't bring her :Rothbart ::So we'll zap up a date :and the villains ::Who's a Real dead ringer :Sparkle ::Up to no good, we love plottin' :Rothbart :: 'Cause we're so good when we're rotten :Sofia, Grizzle, Kaos' Mom, Ryvine, Mal, Rothbart, Nightmare Moon and Dalek Emperor ::No more Mr. Nice Guy, wait and see :singers :: Wait and see :(Hero Factory) :: We'll become that nasty :(Movie) ::Naughty :Twivine, Rothbart, Nightmare Moon and back-up singers :: Very spiteful :Kaos ::Wicked :the King Pig ::Wayward :Cortex, Grizzle, Kaos' Mom, Carrodis, Ryvine, Mal, Rothbart, Nightmare Moon and back-up singers ::Way delightful :and Rothbart ::Bad guy(s) I (we) was born to be :[Mal, Carrodis, Baldes (Hero Factory) and Bridget (Swan Princess)] ::One more time! :Glimmer ::Lying :Jackson :: Loathsome :and the villains :: Never tender :Sparkle ::Indiscreet :Rothbart and back-up singers :: Repeat offender :Glimmer and Tiger Jackson :: No more Mr. Nice Guy :Rothbart ::That's not me :pigs and back-up singers ::Do do do :'and Rothbart ::Yeah! Trivia *This song was featured in the Disneyland version of [[Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic!|''Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic!]]. *The song will be featured in Crash, Thomas and Ryan Meet the Swan Princess. Category:Non-Disney Songs Category:Songs Category:Villain Songs Category:The Swan Princess songs